


What Lies Between Us

by jacks_destiel



Series: The Moments in Which We Can Pretend [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, HP: EWE, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacks_destiel/pseuds/jacks_destiel





	

"Dragon?" 

The blond man shifted and rolled back toward his lover. The sheets tangled around their legs and dangled precariously off his hip.  
"Yes, Raven?" He reached out to cup his cheek in one palm. Fingertips brushed wild black hair, and brilliant green eyes looked back at him.

"I love you." The words were soft. Their meaning was not.

He dragged his thumb along the other man's bottom lip, sighing softly. Too many emotions accompanied the heartfelt words, and tears gathered along the edges of his eyes.  
"I know." There was a catch in his throat--he hoped the other didn't hear it.

The dark haired man inched closer to the blond. The blond wrapped his arms around him, pulling the naked man closer into his bare chest. Merlin, how could someone who was so strong be so fragile? It shouldn't have to be this hard, but the war was hard on all of them.

"I know, Raven." He gathered his lover closer, holding him tightly to his chest, hoping to convey all of the things he could never admit out loud. They would always have these moments, but never outside this room.

"Dragon?" The word was spoken so softly, muffled against his chest.

"Yes?"

"I hate you." The tone had not changed. The words were said in the same heartfelt voice that had accompanied the previous declaration. It did not matter. He knew the truth.

The blond held onto his lover, resting his chin atop of his head, humming quietly in acknowledgement.  
"I know, Raven. I know."


End file.
